Unexpected Trip
by jhcSUIOfAipuEFG
Summary: I go to New York for a normal school trip and some how, end up fluming to Veelox with every one's favorite traveler, Bobby Pendragon, with a twist!
1. This Should Be Interesting

Hi! Well this is my first story so I hope it's ok.  It's written in first person. ( I think that's what it's called. )

Chapter 1   
I woke up from the best dream I had ever had in my entire life time because I felt something cold and wet in my ear. I opened my eyes to see that one of my dogs, Sasha, was trying to wake me up. " Go away Sasha." I groaned, " It's only 6:00 am." Then I bolted upright remembering that today was the day of our school trip to New York. " Alright! Thanks Sasha. I guess my alarm clock didn't go off." I hurried and got dressed. About an hour later I was in the HDS (my school) parking lot, about to get on the bus. " Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See ya Justin! (Justin is my brother)" The bus ride took about an hour to the airport and the plane ride took about 3 hours. When we finally got to our hotel rooms I unpacked and got settled in. We had to go to bed at 11:00 because we had a big day ahead of us. My roommates were already asleep and I decided to read my Pendragon book. " Hey, this is where Bobby lives."   
The next day we had plans to see a Broadway show and go to a park. We walked to the theatre and got in our seats. About half way into the show I got up and told the chaperones I wanted to get a drink. They said ok and I left. When I was done, I looked up and I didn't believe what I saw. I saw a boy; about 14 years old and he looked just like the main character from the book I was reading, Bobby. At the first glance I just thought it was a coincidence, but then I saw something else, a traveler ring. He left the theatre and my curiosity took control. I followed him. I followed him out of the theatre and onto a bus. I tried not to stare at him constantly, but I had to. It was amazing! The bus stopped once again and this time Bobby stood up. I stood too. Then he sat down, so I did as well. He looked at me like I was a stalker, I guess I sort of was. I smiled innocently and he smiled back. Whew! I looked out the window, a little embarrassed and heard," Hello mate!" I spun around and saw another person from the book. He had shoulder length black hair and brown almond-shaped eyes. It was Spader. "Oh My God!" I said while staring at him. Both Bobby and Spader looked at me, confused. " Oh, uh sorry. I ,uh, wasn't saying ,um, it to you and I ,well, …" " Don't worry about it " said Spader. " Sorry." I said. The bus stopped then Bobby spoke up," Can we talk to you?" Uh-Oh. Maybe following them wasn't the best idea. I folded my hands, thinking of what to say when I felt a cold, hard ring on my finger. It had a large gray stone in the middle. It was a traveler ring! At that point I freaked out. " Wait a minute", I said, " I'm not even supposed to be here." " It's ok. We're travelers too." Bobby said calmly, which just so happened to be the complete opposite of what I was feeling. He stood up and took my hand. Reluctantly, I followed. We walked to an abandoned subway station, which completely freaked me out and walked down on the tracks. When we were doing this I told them what I was doing in New York and that I had no idea what I'm doing here. " So in conclusion, I'm not a traveler." I said. " Ok. Well you can't be the traveler from second earth because Bobby is. So what territory are you from?" asked Spader. I guess he didn't understand the concept of ' I have no idea what I'm doing here'. " So you haven't used a flume before?" " Nope". " Do you know what to do?" " Yeah!" 

My first flume ride was amazing. While traveling through time and space only one thing could possibly come to mind, " What am I gonna tell my parents?" " Don't worry about that now, mate. We're probably going to have a bigger natty-do on our hands." " Natty-do… right." I was gonna have to get used to that. " Well, this should be interesting."


	2. Where'd Every One Go?

Hi again! Just so every one knows, I might start another story! I think all my stories are gonna be about me going into books and movies. (Along with some friends of course.) Well here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2 

"Well, this should be interesting." I decided to just relax and lay down for a while. About two seconds after I lay down the ride ended and I landed flat on my back. " Ouch! Hey! You could have warned me!" I said. " Sorry." They both said in unison. "Whatever. So where are we?" I asked, " I know we're on Veelox, but where?" " I don't know." answered Bobby, " I've never been here." Oh. Well that was a big nugget of information. This is right before the book about the Reality Bug. Unfortunately that was the book I started just before I went to bed the night before. Oh boy.

I stood up and didn't like what I saw. It was Saint Dane! Wow, this guy really did look like a demon. I froze. " Hello Pendragon" he said, " Welcome to Veelox." Then Bobby shouted, " Cloral!". He then grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from the flume. "Saint Dane!", Spader shouted angrily. There was a flash of light and then he was gone. I guess Bobby thought that Spader would explode with hate and just attack Saint Dane blindly. Good thinking.

I asked stunned,"Is that…" " Yes" Bobby said. "And who's this?" Saint Dane asked, " Your little girl friend?" " Don't even go there, ugly." I said to him. I couldn't believe what I just said! " What did you call me, little girl?" Uh Oh. That last comment pushed me off the edge. There was no stopping me. (I am kind of small for my age.) "Ugly! Are ya deaf or something! U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi, M-A-M-A I know how you got that way, yo mama, yeah, yeah yo-" I yelled. "Shut up!" Bobby interrupted. "Should I?" I said back. He glared at me and I closed my mouth.

"Well, you two are just wasting your time here. Veelox is about to crumble." Saint Dane said proudly. " You're too late." "I don't believe you.", said Bobby. "Why don't you go see for yourself?" said Saint Dane. " But if you will step aside, I have business elsewhere." "You're not leaving!" shouted Bobby. I gave Bobby a look that pretty much said, "You're crazy!" "What are you going to do? Hold me here?" " If we have to." Answered Bobby confidently.

"Isn't that a little unimaginative?" said Saint Dane. But it wasn't the real Saint Dane it was just a copy. Then another appeared. Then another and another until there were about twenty of them. They all chanted, "What to do, what to do?" " Hey!" I yelled. "This isn't fair!" "Oh but it is!" they all said together. " Only one of us is real!" Bobby took off running at the Saint Danes. He tried to wrap his arms around one but he felt nothing but air.

"Here goes nothing!" I said to myself. I joined Bobby and tried to find the real Saint Dane. Three minutes later we were still looking. Then I saw Bobby grab something solid. It was the real Saint Dane! I ran to help him, but before I could get there Bobby was on the ground and Saint Dane stood at the flume. "Eelong!" he called out, "Oh! And I'll be back for you, Jacqui." he called out. "How do you know my name!" I shouted. There was that familiar flash of light and the demon was gone. "Bobby! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I asked. I kneeled down beside him. "I let him go!" Bobby shouted angrily. He pushed me away from him and jumped to his feet. "Why did I let him go!" "Bobby, it's ok." I said, trying to calm him down. "You know we couldn't have done anything to stop him." "I know."

"What took you so long?" Bobby and I turned around to see a giant floating head. "Are you Aja Killian?" I asked. "Yes. And who the heck are you?" she answered. "I'm Jacqui Paul, the traveler from I don't know where." I replied, trying not to get mad. "How could you not know where you're from? Even children know where they were born." Aja said. She was really trying to make me mad. "Long story." The head disappeared suddenly and a door opened across the dark room we were standing in. "Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I said to Bobby. " Try to ignore her." He told me. We walked through the door and found ourselves standing in a dark tunnel. Only little lamps hung from the ceiling every few yards.

"Look at these old train tracks." Bobby said, pointing at the ground. "Good thing they aren't being used." I added. "Walk to your right. Climb the ladder." Aja said. "Why don't you just show yourself?" I asked. "Climb the ladder, Jacqui." she said, annoyed. "Whatever." We climbed up the ladder and Bobby pushed up on a spot on the ceiling. "Ready for your first look at Veelox?", he asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." I answered. He got out of the hole and helped me get through.

To tell you the truth, my first look at Veelox wasn't very amazing. It looked just like Second Earth. The buildings were the same and so were the streets. But there was one big difference. It was completely deserted! "Where'd every one go?"

Well, I'd say I'm pretty good at updating! Right? Please tell me and I'll try to update more frequently if so. I hope you keep reading!


	3. The Luxor

Hi! Sorry it's been a rather long time before I updated, but hey, I'm updating now right? Well here's chapter three!

Chapter 3 

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked. "I don't know. Let's go find Aja and see why," answered Bobby. We walked away from where we entered Veelox and I saw a girl standing on the corner of a normal-looking street. "Is that her?" I pointed at the girl. "Aja?" Bobby called out. "Is that you?" "What do you think, Pendragon?" said Aja, trying to sound smart. "Aw, shut up," I said, finally getting tired of her attitude.

"Ugh. Anyway, I have no need for you two here so you can just go to another territory and leave Veelox alone," she said. "Wait a minute." I interrupted, "That's it? Ugly said this place was about to crumble," She looked at me and shook her head, like she felt bad for me because I was so clueless. "Well little does he know, I've got a plan." "Okay, back up.", Bobby said, "Saint Dane said this place is gonna crumble. Where's the armies and angry mobs?". "There's no guns, bombs, or explosions, Pendragon. I'm sure that disappoints you," said Aja. "Watch it!" I said to her about to explode. "Calm down." Bobby told me. I can't believe he let that comment slide. Then Aja touched my forehead. "It's all happening up here," she said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused. "I'll show you," she answered.

She turned and started walking down the street. "Should we follow?" I asked Bobby. "If it's the only chance we have of finding out just what's going on here, then yes," he answered. "What ever you say," I answered. We walked down a not-so-busy street with tons of stores and signs. Though one word did stand out, GLOID. 'Gloid, half price', 'Gloid, 2 for 1'. It was like the place was obsessed with the stuff. I wondered what it was. Could it be a building material? A type of paint? Or maybe it was some type of food? Eww! I definitely wouldn't eat anything called 'gloid'.

"So where is everyone?" I inquired. "Lifelight," she answered bluntly. "Lie Flight?" Bobby asked. "Life Light" she answered. "Sorry" he said. "But, we have no idea what that is," Suddenly she put a metal bracelet against my forehead. "Hey!" I yelled and pulled back. "What do you think I'm going to do, kill you?" Aja asked sarcastically. "Well…" I didn't know how to answer that one. "Just relax," she said. I actually did. Out of curiosity of course. I'm not the one to take orders. "Okay I'm relaxed. Happy?" I said.

Aja put the not-so-stylish bracelet up against my forehead again. I heard a slight hum then she pulled it away. She clicked a few buttons then, right before me, a picture of my brother appeared. "Justin?" I said. He smiled and walked towards me. This looked so real, it couldn't be a hologram. When he was about to touch my shoulder, he disappeared. Surprised, I swiped at the air where he was standing. I was starting to miss my family already. "How did you do that?" I asked quietly. "I pulled it from your memory," she answered calmly. I looked at Bobby. He was just as stunned as I was.

"Was that lifelight?" he asked. "Yes," she answered. "At least some one is understanding it, " "Or maybe some one isn't doing a very good job of explaining," I said to her. "Okay," she said. "Veelox is a perfect place. That is all because of lifelight. Lifelight lets you live any where you want with anyone you want. You get to choose your life and exactly what happens in it. Clear enough?" Aja concluded. "For now," I answered. "Then let's continue," she turned and walked along the sidewalk. Bobby and I continued to follow. "This place looks a lot like home," I said. "I know. It's like we never-" Bobby stopped short. What we saw was amazing. It was huge! It was black! It was a pyramid. It reminded me of the Luxor in Las Vegas if any one has been there. It's where I lived for my first 10 years. I managed to squeak out a tiny, "Whoa." We were standing about a mile from the building and it still looked massive!

"So you're saying every one from Veelox is in there?" Bobby asked dumbfounded. "Almost everyone," Aja corrected him. "Why?" I asked her. She just shook her head like I was stupid or something. She walked over to a lamppost and stood by a tricycle-like machine. It had four seats with a steering wheel on the front left side. "Well," she said. "I could show you or I could tell you. Which do you think would be easier?" "Fine," I answered and climbed into the front left seat. Bobby followed and sat in the seat behind me. "I don't think so," said Aja annoyed. "You are not driving!" she said firmly. "Hey, either I drive or you have to explain everything right here," I said defiantly. "You're going to get us killed," she murmured and climbed into the seat beside Bobby.

"So," I said. "Do I just pedal along?" "Simply, yes. But, try not to run into anything," Aja told me strictly. "No problem!" I answered happily. I pedaled slowly at first, trying not to hit the lamppost when I backed out. "Just like riding a bike!" I exclaimed happily. "Buckle your seat belts, ladies and gentlemen. This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" With that I was off. I started pedaling as fast as I could. One thing different about this vehicle was that you didn't have to pedal so much and you didn't have to work at all so I took off at about 80 mph. "WooHoo!" I yelled. "Slow down!" Aja and Bobby screamed at the same time. "Oh come on!" I said and turned to look back at them. "Where's your sense of fun?" "There's nothing fun about being killed!" Aja screamed at me. "Shesh! I'll slow-" "Look out!" Bobby yelled and ducked for cover. Suddenly we were launched off the ground and were flying through the air. "E.T. phone home!" I shouted. "What?" Aja asked confused. "Sorry, I couldn't resist,"

We landed with a loud thud! "You are never driving this vehicle again!" Aja shouted. "Never!" She climbed out and sighed. Bobby followed and shook himself off. "Well I had a good time!" I said cheerfully, trying to make Aja mad. She turned and walked into the huge building.

"Jacqui!" Bobby said angrily. "I was just trying to have some fun." I said. "Well being a traveler isn't about having fun!" Bobby shouted. "Oh, lay off," I told him. "If you aren't going to listen to me then you should just go back home with your classmates on your stupid fieldtrip!" he shouted. "Well what if I don't want to?" I said. "Are you just gonna abandon me?" "Ugh! Look, we shouldn't be arguing! We're on the same team, right?" Bobby said, trying to fix things. "Whatever," I said and followed after Aja. Bobby went into the building last.

That was chapter 3! I hope you liked it. It is a little longer than the last 2, right? I'll try to update faster now. Summer break is finally here! That means I'll update more frequently! Please review!


	4. On To Olive Garden!

Hey Guys! Well I guess I'm sorry for taking sooo long to update, I was involved in my other story. Oh well! Here's the next Chap!

Chapter 4 

When we entered the room we went through weird tunnels. It was freaky. Aja said it was called 'sterilization'. We walked through another door and came to a desk. There was a guy standing there in a red jumpsuit. He was something called a vedder. "Hi!" Bobby said cheerfully and held out his hand to shake. Without saying anything, the guy poked a tiny needle into Bobby's pinkie. "Hey!" he said surprised. "What was that for!". I chuckled loudly just to make him feel worse. "You will both need it," Aja said. The delighted smile fell from my face.

After walking through tons of high tech stuff, crossing a really high bridge, and Aja explaining it all, we entered a tiny little square room with two round plate things on one wall. After all the amazing things we saw I was still mad at Bobby. "Look, this is Lifelight," Aja said proudly. "It's the most advanced system on Veelox,". "Yeah, really," I said. "Maybe you should take look outside. It seems like all you guys can talk about is gloid,". "Gloid is a food product and yes, it's very popular. At least it was until people started jumping for their entire lives." Aja said. "Oh, right, well lets get going!" I shouted with excitement. "So I'm guessing we go into the tubes?" Bobby asked. "Yes," Aja said. We did what Aja told us and got into the tubes.

After lying in the dark space for a while I heard, "Hello, Jacqui!". "Ahh!" I screamed. In response I jumped up and banged my head on the top of the cramped cylinder I was lying in. It only was Aja communicating through some speaker. She told us to close our eyes and when I opened them again I saw my family sitting at a big table, like one in a restaurant. Sitting to my left was some little girl who I had

know idea who she was and to my right was Bobby. "Whoa," I muttered. "Is this Lifelight?" Bobby asked dumbfounded. "Well it isn't a hologram, so maybe this is what Aja meant when she said Lifelight creates the perfect reality," I said.

"What's Likemite?" came a squeaky voice from behind me. I turned in my chair and saw that the little girl was trying to talk to me.

"Excuse but, do I know you?" I asked in a kind voice. "It's me, Shannon," she said like I should have known that. I decided to play along and said, "Oh, I was just joking! I knew it was you!". "Hey Shannon," Bobby said as casually as he could, "Tell mom and dad that we're going to go find a bathroom,". "Why?" she asked. "Please Sharon? Uh I'm mean ummm Shannon!" I said. Nice one Jacqui. "Okay, but you're acting very strange today," she answered. "Thanks, bye!" Bobby said and pulled me away from the table.

We kept walking until we found a nice, quiet corner in the restaurant. "Look, are you _still_ mad at me?" Bobby said with desperation. "Maybe," I said disrespectfully. "Why?" he asked.

I let my guard down and said, "Well, I guess this is just hard to believe. I mean, look at me. First I'm on a little school field trip, then the next thing I know, I'm fluming off to some imaginary land where people waste their lives pretending to have a perfect life! Well, they should learn that life isn't always perfect. Like how my life isn't perfect! Bobby, I don't know what to do anymore! Should I just go home and forget about travelers and territories and Saint Dane! Or should I fulfill my duties as a traveler and help you?"

"I can't really make you do anything, so you have to decide, but I do want to say that being a traveler isn't all that bad! I've gotten to see some amazing things and meet some amazing people that are now some of my closest friends," Bobby said. "I think… um, I think I'm gonna stick to it!" I said finally. "That's great!" Bobby said. "Glad to have you on the team!"

"Let's get back to dinner," I said. On our way back we talked about what we would have to do save Veelox. Plus Bobby explained some traveler stuff and told me about Loor, Spader, Alder, Gunny, and of course, his uncle Press. I pretended not to know about any of it even though I already knew everything he did!"I'm guessing we know each other, you know, in this jump?" I said. "I guess. Let's just play along with what everyone else says. Okay?" Bobby suggested.

Before I could reply I heard, "Hey guys! Where have you been?" my mom asked. "Oh Susan," Mrs. Pendragon said. "They were looking for a bathroom,". "Oh, alright," she replied. "Don't they look so cute together?" my mom whispered. Or should I say _tried _to whisper. It was so loud, that her voice carried over to the opposite end of the table where Shannon squealed "Ewwww!" "I agree with her!" I said, trying to hide some embarrassment. "So Mrs. Paul, how have you been?" Bobby asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, Jacqui went to summer camp and actually danced with a boy!" she said, barely able to contain her excitement. "Mom!" I said angrily. "Oops!" she said and lightly clasped her hand around her mouth. My mom and Bobby's started giggling. It was scary. Even Bobby had to keep himself from snickering just a little. "No way!" Shannon said unbelievingly. "Boys are icky!". "Yeah boys _are_ icky!" I said loudly, shoving Bobby lightly.

"You can say that again," came a voice from behind us. "Huh?" I exclaimed surprised. "Hey!" Aja Killian said. "Aja?" Bobby said surprised. "How can you be here?". "I'll explain back in the real world," she said calmly. "Time to go,". "What? Already?" Bobby whined. "Just a few more minutes?" I asked. "I'll never ever, ever, comment on your annoying cockiness and crude remarks again?". "Hmm," she pondered the deal. "I guess it's worth it,". In that instant, she vanished. "Jacqui, Jacqui!" Shannon said, annoyed. "Who are you talking to?". "Oh I was just… talking to my imaginary friend, uh… Bob!" I said, stuttering. "Yeah! Bye Bob!" Bobby said, playing along. "Okaaaaay," she said. "Whew," I whispered. "Let's head out for the car then," my dad said.

With that, we all got up and walked to the exit of the restaurant, which just happened to be Olive Garden. I loved Olive Garden. Too bad we didn't get there earlier. I love the pasta!

As we were about to walk out of Olive Garden, everything went black. "Huh?" I said surprised. I started groping around and felt something hard and cold. I jerked my hands back in and fell on my back.

"Calm down!" Aja scolded. "You're going to hurt yourself. Or even worse, damage the equipment!" "What a nice welcome," I said sarcastically. "Uh-Uh," she said. "You promised to end the comments!" "Whatever. Just get me out of here!" I yelled with frustration. "Get me out of here, what?" she said obviously trying to test me on how far I would go until broke my promise. "Get me out, _please_," I grumbled. "As you wish!" she said. A few minutes later light flooded back into the chamber.

Sooooo, how was it? Not too bad, ehh? Well, sorry to say, but updates might not be coming too soon. Hehe. Sorry again! Please review!


	5. Journal Time

Hey! Sorry, I'm really trying to update, but things always get in the way! Well, lets just get on with it!

Chapter 5 

"That's amazing!" Bobby shouted. He was already up and was talking to Aja. "How does it work?" "That would take days to explain," she answered.

"Hey, that was so cool! Can we go back in?" I asked hopefully as the table slid out. Aja turned and said to me "Just the point that I wanted to make,".

Before I could say anything an alarm blared. "Oh no," Aja exclaimed and ran out of the room. "Stay here, Jacqui," Bobby told me. "Just because you're the lead traveler doesn't mean that I have to listen to you," I matched his stare and followed him out the door. We finally reached the room that we had seen Aja go in and came to a sight that had a vedder standing over a big control panel. Aja joined him and started pushing buttons. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't sound good. Suddenly a man popped out of a plate in the wall. They went up to him when I heard Aja say, "It's too late,"

"Huh? What's too late?" Bobby asked. "What do you think?" Aja answered coldly. "He isn't dead is he?" I stated. She just nodded her head. "But I thought you said that this thing was safe?" Bobby inquired. "Well sometimes things don't workout. And it's been happening more often too," she said solemnly.

"Hey!" I said to the departing vedder. "Shouldn't you fill out a report or something?" "No," he said defensively, "My shift is over. I'm jumping. The next shift can take care of it,". "Excuse me? This innocent man just died and all you have to say is 'so long'?" I said before thinking, "You get your greedy butt back here and take care of this scene!" I stalked up to him backing him into a corner. He was smaller than me and probably younger. They let anyone work here, don't they? "Aja, your friend is scaring me," he whimpered. "Jacqui, it's the truth, his shift is over, relieving him of all his duties." Aja said back.

"Fine," I said and stepped aside, allowing him to reach the door. He took one final look at me. I met his gaze and jumped forward, causing him to run away. "Unbelievable," I muttered.

"Bobby? Would you both go to the room next door while I take care of this?" Aja asked. "Sure," he answered and started to walk out the door. "Do you need any help?" I offered. "Thanks, but no," she replied. "OK. Thanks for ending all of your normal remarks and jokes. It's much easier," I thanked her. "I'm trying, but it's hard with someone like you around," she said and smiled. "Well, almost all of them," I said and returned her smile.

"Oh, would you mind giving this to Pendragon,"

"Sure," I said and took it to him in the neighboring room. Aja said that it was a recording device. "Here, Bobby! Aja said that you would need this,"


End file.
